The Hacker I Love
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: -HIATUS- CHAP. 4 UP! Karena kaulah Orange. Dan lakukan itu untuk membalas dosa-dosamu, Hacker. Warning : OOC, Gaje, Abal, dan yang nista-nista -?-. Don't Like? Don't Read! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Hacker I Love**

"_Rukia_," isi pesan itu, "_Jadilah yang terbaik ya. Aku akan selalu ada disini dan terus bersamamu_."

"_Orange_," bisik Rukia setelah membaca Mail itu, memeluk Handphone-nya dalam kehangatan.

_**Why would you, bring this person so close to me??**_

_**In this world, he's can make me afraid**_

_**But, in this world too, he's the most I want..**_

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo**

**Dengeki Daisy**

**Motomi Kyousuke**

**Bleach + Dengeki Daisy's Fanfict**

**By : ****Fitria Youichi Nightray**

"**The Hacker I Love"**

**1****st**** Folder**

"**That Girl and Her Guard"**

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

"Rukiaaaaaa!!!" teriak Hisana dari bawah, "Sampai kapan kamu mau diam di kamar? Byakuya-sama sudah mau berangkat tuh!"

"Iya _Nee-chan_! Tunggu! Tolong bilang pada _Nii-sama_! Tunggu sebentar! Aku masih menyiapkan buku pelajaranku!"

"Cepatlah!"

Menyiapkan buku apanya? Pikir Rukia. Toh ia sedang asyik membaca E-Mail yang selalu menyemangati hidupnya, dari seseorang dengan nama _Orange_. Ya. _Orange_. Entah kenapa orang itu bernama seperti itu. Dia selalu menyemangati Rukia dengan kata-kata yang menyenangkan, terutama semenjak kedua orang tua Rukia meninggal dan hanya tinggal bersama kakak dan kakak iparnya. Kakak iparnya-lah yang memberikannya Handphone itu dan memberikan alamat seseorang bernama _Orange_ itu. Kakak iparnya, Byakuya mengatakan, untuk pegangan hidupnya. Setiap pagi, itulah kegiatan rutinnya. Juga setiap ada kejadian baik sedih maupun senang.

"_Terima kasih, Orange_," Rukia membalas Mail itu, "_Aku sekolah dulu_."

"RUKIAAAAA!!!"

"IYA HISANA-NEE! Aku turun!!" Rukia buru-buru turun. Dan saat turun ke bawah, terlihatlah wajah kesal kakaknya, Hisana. Dan wajah kalem agak dingin milik Byakuya, suami Hisana dan itu berarti Kakak Ipar Rukia.

Rukia agak bergidik, pada akhirnya ia menyumpalkan roti dan mengunyahnya buru-buru dan segera keluar menuju mobil milik Byakuya.

"_Nii-sama_!" teriaknya setelah selesai mengunyah. Byakuya yang sudah siap dengan seragam kantornya segera menuju Rukia, mengantar adiknya itu dulu, baru kantor.

"Bye! Hisana-nee!" teriak Rukia.

"Bye! Jangan sampai telat!!"

"OK!!"

Mereka berangkat. Berangkat sekolah, bukanlah salah satu rutinitas yang Rukia sukai, karena pasti di dalam mobil Byakuya akan diam seribu bahasa dan hanya mengucapkan sampai jumpa saat sampai di sekolah nanti.

Rukia menghela nafas. Ia pikir mungkin ialah yang harus mencari topik yang bisa dibicarakan.

"_Nii-sama_?"

Byakuya tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Hanya saja lirikan matanya beralih ke Rukia.

"_Nii-sama_," kata Rukia agak bingung juga harus bilang apa, baru kali ini Byakuya bicara di mobil saat berangkat, "Emmm…"

"Bagaimana dengan _Orange_?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"_Orange_? Bagaimana _Nii-sama_ bisa tahu?"

"Aku yang memberikanmu HP itu dan aku yang menyuruh _Orange_ melakukan itu untukmu, tahu!" kata Byakuya agak ketus, namun di akhir dia menjadi datar kembali.

"_Nii-sama_," Rukia lagi.

"Hm?"

"_Orange_ itu, apa _Nii-sama_ pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Pernah. Dan dialah orang yang mungkin bisa mengerti kau," kata Byakuya, "Setelah orangtuamu dan Hisana meninggal."

Mendengar itu, Rukia hanya diam seribu bahasa. Kejadian itu memang menyedihkan buatnya. Orangtuanya meninggal secara tiba-tiba ketika umurnya menginjak 14 tahun. Ya, sekitar kelas 2 SMP, masa-masa dimana ia butuh bimbingan orang tua. Ia benar-benar shock. Byakuya dan Hisana, kakaknya akhirnya menanggungnya. Dan Byakuya, mungkin juga karena prihatin, memberikan sebuah HP dan sebuah alamat E-mail yang sampai sekarang selalu Rukia senangi, E-mail dengan pengguna bernama _Orange_.

CKKIIIITTT, mobil Byakuya berhenti. Rukia baru sadar kalau ia sudah tiba di SMA Karakura, sekolahnya.

"_Mata, ne, Nii-sama,_" ucap Rukia sambil tersenyum. Byakuya hanya mengangguk dan segera berlalu.

"Ru~Ki~Chaa~n!" seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Rukia jadi sulit bernafas. Karena diapit –ehm- dua daging besar.

"Rangiku-san! Berhent..hi," Rukia nyaris kehabisan nafas sebelum akhirnya Matsumoto melepaskannya.

"Yo, Rukia," Pria berambut merah menyapanya.

"Renji!_ Ohayou, minna-san!_" Rukia setengah berteriak mengucapkan selamat pagi. Tumben saja, mereka bertemu di depan gerbang seperti ini. Selain Renji dan Matsumoto, ada Hinamori dan Inoue pula.

"Hitsugaya!" teriak Hinamori ketika melihat seseorang berjalan di belakang Rukia.

"Yo, Momo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku," Hitsugaya dengan cool-nya memasuki sekolah. Memang dasar Pangeran Sekolah bagian siswa, baru datang saja beberapa gadis sudah mimisan. (ufufufu)

CKIIIITTTT!! DRRMM!! Suara mobil lagi.

"HIIY!! KUROSAKI-SENSEI!!" teriak beberapa gadis termasuk Inoue yang kayaknya benar-benar nge-fans sama Kurosaki.

Yap, pria berambut _Orange_ bernama lengkap Ichigo Kurosaki ini adalah Pangeran Sekolah. Kalau Hitsugaya bagian Siswa, dia di bagian Guru. Guru favorit anak sekelas –bukan!- satu sekolah ini memang terkenal kalem dan tidak segan untuk membantu. Dia juga guru Favorit Rukia. Tidak hanya guru mungkin, karena dia teman Byakuya, dan dekat dengan Rukia. Dan saat ini, dia adalah wali kelas di kelas Rukia, Renji, Momo dan Hitsugaya. Meski masih Mahasiswa S1 Teknologi, tapi karena keuletannya, dia pantas menjadi guru.

"Kuchiki, Abarai, Hinamori, Inoue, Toushirou," sang Sensei tersenyum sambil memberi salam.

Deg Dig Dug… suara gendang bertalu *lho?*

Maksudnya jantung Rukia mendadak berdetak kencang gitu lho.

"Ohayou, sensei," kata Renji dan lainnya, Cuma Rukia yang bengong.

"Kuchiki-san," kata Kurosaki-sensei heran, "Ada apa ya?"

"E-eh!" Rukia tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri, "Tidak! Tidak! Ohayou!!"

"Ohayou, Kuchiki. Salam untuk kakakmu," kata Kurosaki segera masuk. Meninggalkan rombongan anak-anak itu.

"Sensei itu, kenapa lagi-lagi dia manggil gue dengan panggilan Toushirou?" keluh Hitsugaya agak kesal.

"Well," Renji yang paling waras, "Kayaknya mendingan kita ngobrolnya di kelas aja ya. Belnya udah mau………"

KRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG! Bel masuk mendadak bunyi.

"BUKAN MAU, TAPI UDAH BUNYI!" kata Rukia kesal segera berlari. Teman-temannya termasuk Renji yang cengo ikutan berlari buru-buru menuju kelas mereka.

"Yak, pelajaran Komputer," Kuro-Sensei memasuki kelas. Selain wali kelas, dia juga mengajar Teknologi dan Informasi (Ilmu Komputer).

"_Yes!_" sorak Rukia dalam hati, ini adalah pelajaran terfavoritnya. Dan di pelajaran ini pulalah, dia bisa dekat dengan Kurosaki-sensei.

"Kuchiki-san," kata Kurosaki, "Tolong Bantu temanmu yang kurang bisa ya."

"Baik!"

_**Dear **__**Orange,**_

_**Hari ini sungguh menyenangkan..**_

_**Saat ini aku sedang makan siang bersama teman-teman..**_

_**Orange**__** bagaimana? Tadi Kurosaki-Sensei mengajar lho!**_

_**Aku senang sekali bisa membantunya. Dia guru Favoritku. Yah,**_

_**Meski sempat bengong sendiri tadi pagi dan bikin aku agak malu..**_

_**Tapi yah, Kuro-Sensei tetap baik seperti biasanya.**_

_**Menurut Orange bagaimana?**_

TLIP, mail itu Rukia kirim di sela-sela waktu makan siang-nya. Kepada orang yang Spesial, _Orange_.

"Lagi ngapain?" Tanya Renji heran melihat si pendek *Author ditabok Rukia* maksudnya Rukia senyam-senyum sendiri di depan HP-nya, "Kok senyum gitu?"

"Nggak," kata Rukia, "Cuma ngirim E-Mail ke _Nii-sama_."

"Oooh," kata Renji tidak penasaran sedikitpun.

TRRRLLLLTTT..

"Balasannya," kata Rukia buru-buru menyambut HP-nya.

_**Ah Ruki-chan..**_

_**Terima kasih mengabariku lagi..**_

_**Kau tidak bosan ya?**_

_**Wah, kalau makan ya makan dulu..**_

_**Nanti kau keselek kalau makan sambil mengirim E-mail padaku.**_

_**Kuro-Sensei? Yang selalu kau ceritakan itu?**_

_**Sepertinya Rukia ngefans sama Guru itu ya?**_

_**Wah wah.. menurutku sih tidak masalah..**_

_**Selama kau bisa membatasi dirimu dengan baik..**_

"Uhuk!" Rukia tersedak sosisnya. _Orange_ sepertinya benar-benar paham akan dirinya ya?

"Minum dulu!" kata Renji, "Kau ini, kalau makan ya makan."

"Oke, Sorry deh."

Renji keheranan melihat teman kecilnya itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat HP-nya, kadang sebal dan menunjukkan ekspresi kesal, tapi di saat lainnya ia bisa tertawa sebesar-besarnya saat melihat E-mail yang entah datangnya dari siapa itu. Ia rasa, Rukia berbohong padanya kalau E-mail itu dari Kakaknya, mana mungkin! Kakaknya saja jarang bicara padanya!

Renji sudah menghabiskan makanannya terlebih dahulu. Dia bangkit, dari bawah ia sudah melihat Hisagi dan lainnya memanggilnya untuk bermain Basket.

"Rukia," kata Renji, "Duluan nih, biasa, Basket!"

"Oke," kata Rukia. Renji berlalu.

TRRLLTT..

_**Rukia..**_

_**Kau sebal ya?**_

_**Ehehe, maaf deh. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu seperti itu kok.**_

_**Kau sudah selesai makan?**_

_**Cepat sebelum belnya bunyi.**_

_**Aku, akan selalu melindungimu…**_

"_Orange_," bisik Rukia agak sebal namun bercampur senang, "Terimakasih."

"Kuchiki…"

"Kuchiki,"

"KUCHIKI-SAN!"

"EH! APA-APA??" Rukia tersentak, terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan sesaat setelah itu, dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Ichimaru-sensei di depannya. Guru matematika. Dan ia sudah tersenyum seperti ular putih di depan Rukia.

"Apanya yang 'Apa-apa', Kuchiki? DAN NGAPAIN KAU TIDUR DI KELAS SAAT PELAJARAN SEDANG BERLANGSUNG?" katanya dengan nada 'Manis' yang semakin tinggi.

"GO-GOMEN NE!" Rukia setengah berteriak, "Aku hanya mengantuk, Sens…"

"Hoo, kau mengantuk ya?" kata Ichimaru-sensei dengan nada yang 'Manis' itu, memotong pembicaraan Rukia, "KALAU BEGITU KELUAR SANA DAN JANGAN KEMBALI SEBELUM BEL BERBUNYI!!!"

"HIEE!!!"

_**Dear **__**Orange..**_

_**Hari ini hariku sungguh menyenangkan..**_

_**Aku disuruh keluar kelas oleh Ichimaru-sensei,**_

_**Aku tidak kesal, aku senang karena Ichimaru-sensei mengerti aku yang sedang butuh udara segar..**_

_**Waktu di kelas aku tertidur**_

_**Dan aku teringat Ayah dan Ibu..**_

_**Mereka terlihat senang**_

_**Aku jadi ingin menangis..**_

_**Tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja kok..**_

_**Aku yakin, **__**Orange pasti akan selalu ada di belakangku..**_

Rukia menekan tombol _Send_. Ia menghela nafas, paling tidak ia tidak mau membuat _Orange_ khawatir padanya. Dan di taman sekolah itu, ia duduk sendirian. Hanya dengan buku matematika dan kotak pensilnya.

Sesungguhnya toh ia sedih disuruh keluar dari kelas. Ia ingin belajar lebih lama. Dalam tidurnya tadi, ia bermimpi saat kematian kedua orangtuanya. Ia melihat sendiri, bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi. Bagaimana ketika saat-saat darah itu mengotori tangannya sendiri. Dan pada saat itu, ia menjadi takut pada keberadaannya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus selalu kesepian??

Rukia punya dua kepribadian. Di satu sisi ia selalu ceria dan ramah pada siapa saja, namun di sisi lainnya, ia terlalu takut pada orang lain sejak kematian orangtuanya, dan bukan hanya pada orang lain, tapi juga pada dirinya sendiri. Pada dirinya yang 'Ada'. Dan ia merasa seperti itu, disaat ia sedang sendiri, seperti saat ini. Ketakutan pada diri sendiri. Tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran. Untunglah selalu ada _Orange_._ Orange yang selalu ada dibelakangnya.. Orange yang mengurangi sedikit ketakutannya_..

TRRLLT..

_**Benarkah?**_

_**Aku tidak yakin lho..**_

_**Apa Rukia-chan berbohong padaku?**_

_**Jangan bicara hal yang menyedihkan, aku mengerti kok.**_

_**Tapi seandainya aku salah, dan Rukia benar-benar senang, tidak apa-apa kok..**_

_**Aku akan juga ikut senang..**_

Rukia agak tersentak membaca E-mail itu. Namun sesaat lamanya, akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil.

_Hanya __Orange, yang membuatku merasa senang.._

"Hanya _Orange_…" lirih Rukia.

_Tapi bagaimana ketika __Orange mulai tidak percaya dan berhasil menebak semua kebohongan-kebohonganku?? Bagaimana??_

Rukia mulai ketakutan lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar ketakutan.

Memikirkannya saja bagi Rukia sudah sangat menyedihkan…

Gemetaran, keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya dan matanya melebar. Ketakutannya yang membuat ia kacau. _Takut pada dirinya sendiri, pada apa yang dilakukannya.. pada dirinya…_

Perlahan Rukia mengambil gunting kecil besi dari tempat pensilnya.

_Fear.._

_I'm Fear.._

Pelahan ia menggoreskan ujung guntingnya ke lengannya sendiri. Menggoresnya hingga meneteskan bulir-bulir darah yang merah. Semerah anggur. Semerah mawar yang merekah.

"Uukh," Rukia kesakitan sendiri, namun ia tidak menggubrisnya, terus membiarkan darahnya keluar.

Kepalanya mulai bergoyang-goyang. Rukia mulai merasa limbung. Ia makin menusukan gunting itu mendekati nadinya. Ia menjerit sendiri, namun ia tidak menghentikannya.

WUUSSHH… Pohon Sakura menjatuhkan bunganya yang indah, berterbangan.. dan ingin merenggut kesadaran Rukia.

"Ah," Rukia limbung, nyaris terjatuh, "Apa yang aku…."

Tap.. Tap.. Tap!!

GREB! Ada yang menangkapnya. Menatapnya dengan prihatin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ruki….. maksudku, Kuchiki!" teriak orang itu. Samar-samar Rukia mengenali rambut _Orange_-nya yang sedikit berantakan diterpa angin. Namun pandangan Rukia sepenuhnya kabur, tidak bisa mengenali lebih jauh lagi.

_Apa?_

_Siapa?_

_Apa itu kau??_

"O-_Orange_?" lirih Rukia, "Apa itu kau, _Orange_?"

Orang itu sedikit tersentak.

"Kuchi……"

"Aku senang _Orange_… _hari ini aku baik-baik saja… tapi aku takut… takut pada diriku sendiri._." lirih Rukia lagi, "_Hari ini.. menyenangkan.. jangan khawatir…_"

Orang itu memeluk Rukia dengan erat, "_Aku, akan selalu melindungimu._"

"Trims, _Orange_," dan TLAP! Semuanya menjadi gelap di mata Rukia. Orang itu segera mengambil tindakan cepat, menuju UKS. Darah Rukia menetes begitu banyak.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?"

_**Fear..**_

_**I Fear..**_

_**I Fear the things I don't know**_

_**I Fear the things I already know**_

_**And at every moment**_

_**I always more than anyone**_

_**Fear the Most Myself..**_

~To Be Continued~


	2. Chapter 2

"_Orange_," lirih Rukia dalam mimpinya, "Kau ada dimana?"

"_Orange_… aku.. baik-baik saja kok…" lirihnya lagi, masih memejamkan matanya.

.

"Aku.. akan selalu melindungimu," bisik orang itu, kemudian berlalu.

.

* * *

_**Please..**_

_**Come here..**_

_**I always wanted to meet you..**_

_**Always be waiting for you..**_

_**And always wanted to see you..**_

_**Orange**__**..**_

**.**

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Borrow ideas from**

"**Dengeki Daisy"**

**Motomi Kyousuke**

**Bleach + Dengeki Daisy's Fanfict**

**By : ****Fitria –AlyssYouNightray-**

"**The Hacker I Love"**

**2****nd**** Folder**

"**The Problem"**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, Abal dan segala yang nista-nista *?***

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!!**

**.**

**~OoOoOoOoO~

* * *

**

Rukia membuka matanya yang masih agak buram. Dilihatnya beberapa orang disamping tempat tidur sekolah yang sedikit berantakan itu.

"Aaah! RUKIA!!! Akhirnya kau sadar juga, bodoh!!" teriak Renji lega.

"Ru~Ki~Aaaaa!!" ucap Matsumoto sambil memeluk Rukia dan mengapitnya dengan –**kau-tahu-itu-apa**.

"He-henthi-kha—an," Rukia tersengal, nafasnya tertahan gara-gara sesuatu yang **kau-tahu-apa-itu**.

Matsumoto akhirnya melepaskannya memberikan Rukia kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"Akhirnya sadar juga," kata Hitsugaya, "Seseorang menemukanmu di taman belakang. Dengan darah yang berceceran dan tanganmu yang terluka."

"Iya! Apa ada yang melukaimu?" Tanya Hinamori.

Semua memberikan wajah tanda Tanya yang sama kepada Rukia. Rukia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya kan?? Dia tidak bisa membiarkan temannya khawatir karena hal ini.

"T-tidak, tanganku hanya tergores tadi, terus tanpa sadar aku jatuh dan tanganku tertusuk.. emm apa ya?? Aku lupa, terus entah kenapa, tiba-tiba aku pingsan," kata Rukia memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang diperban itu.

"Begitu?" Tanya Renji tidak yakin.

"Iya," kata Rukia.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang," kata Hitsugaya, "Tanganmu terluka seperti itu. Mana bisa kau menulis."

"Iya," kata Rukia mengiyakan saja. Dia memperhatikan jam di dinding, sudah nyaris pukul 2.

TRRLLLTTT. Handphone Rukia berdering nyaring.

Rukia meraihnya, memperhatikan dan menyadari ada panggilan dari kakaknya, Hisana.

"Halo? _Nee-san_? Ada apa??"

"Ru-rukia! Byakuya, byakuya…"

"A-ada apa?" Rukia menyadari sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Dia kecelakaan, sekarang aku ada di rumah sakit! Dia kritis!!"

"Ap—" teleponnya keburu dimatikan, padahal ia masih ingin bicara lebih jauh lagi.

Air mata ingin menggenang lagi di mata Violet milik Rukia yang bening.

"Ru-rukia?" Tanya teman-temannya agak prihatin, entah ada apa lagi.

"_Nii-sama_, _Nii-sama_ kecelakaan!" tangis Rukia tumpah.

Tap-tap—tap!!! BRAK!

"K-kurosaki-sen….."

Kurosaki Ichigo muncul sambil membanting pintu UKS, ngos-ngosan, keringat dingin menetes di pelipisnya.

"Kuchiki! Cepat ikut aku! Kakakmu!" katanya cepat.

"Ke-kenapa Kurosaki-_Sensei_ juga…." Rukia agak heran dengan sikap gurunya yang aneh itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya sekarang! Sekarang yang penting cepat!"

Rukia bangkit, lengannya masih begitu sakit, terluka dalam. Langkahnya tergopoh, kesadarannya pun masih setengah-setengah, apalagi setelah mendengar berita tentang kakak iparnya itu.

Kurosaki menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan anak itu.

"Hm? Lenganmu masih sakit?" tanyanya. Rukia tidak menjawab, melainkan tetap berjalan secepat yang ia bisa.

GREB!

"Heei! Apa-apaa—aan ini, KUROSAKI-_SENSEI_!!!" teriak Rukia akhirnya, kesadarannya agak muncul ke permukaan. Bagaimana tidak ia berteriak? Kurosaki-_Sensei_-nya itu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_, dan segera berlari menuruni tangga. Sekolah mereka ada tiga lantai. Dan UKS ada di lantai 3. Saat itu, mereka sudah ada di lantai dua. Kurosaki buru-buru membuka jendela terdekat tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka dan buru-buru meloncat dari LANTAI 2. Yak, benar, L-O-N-C-A-T. Yak, Readers, anda tidak salah membacanya.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"

DBUAK!

Tap-tap-tap…

Sekilas Rukia menyangka dia akan mati tadi. Tapi toh ternyata Kurosaki-_sensei_nya yang menggendong dirinya dari tadi masih baik-baik saja.

"He—"

"Diam dulu!" kata Kurosaki Ichigo cepat, "Yang penting cepat! Dan panggil aku Ichigo jika diluar sekolah!"

"Err—" Rukia tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Wajah Ichigo, Kurosaki-_Sensei_-nya, seolah menggelitik hatinya. Dia tidak terlalu tua, namun tidak semuda yang dipikirkan, mungkin sekitar 19-20 tahun.

Mereka sampai di mobil Sedan milik Ichigo (kita ganti nama panggilannya), Ichigo buru-buru meletakkkan Rukia layaknya seorang Putri Raja, tapi sayangnya dengan setengah dibanting, dan ia sendiri buru-buru masuk.

DBRRRRRRRRMMM!!!

"HIIIIIY!!" Rukia setengah berteriak gara-gara Ichigo ngebut dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Kenapa sih kau?" kata Ichigo agak keras, Rukia menyadari satu hal yang sangat penting :

"**Dia salah mengidolakan orang."**

"KAGET LAH!" teriak Rukia kesal dengan _Sensei_nya itu.

"YANG PENTING CEPAT KE RUMAH SAKIT TEMPAT KAKAKMU ITU DULU, _MIDGET_!!!" teriak Ichigo membalas Rukia. Rukia kesal setengah mati, berani-beraninya seorang guru menyebut muridnya "_Midget_" yang berarti "Cebol" itu. Dan sekali lagi, Rukia benar-benar…

"**Salah mengidolakan orang."**

"Namaku Rukia! Rukia Kuchiki! Bukan _Midget!_" tukas Rukia cepat.

"Dasar Rukia _Midget_ bodoh!"

"Strawberry-sensei!"

"Cebol kecil banyak bicara!"

"Jeruk bali!"

"Banyak omong! Kalau ketabrak, kau yang harus tanggung jawab!" pekik Ichigo.

"HUH! Aku mau lapor sama _Orange_ saja!!"

Akhirnya ia meraih HP-nya, lebih baik mengadu pada _Orange_ saat ini. Ichigo entah dengar atau tidak, tapi ia tidak menoleh sedikitpun.

.

* * *

_**Orange**__**,**_

_**Kurosaki Ichigo ternyata sangat menyebalkan!!!**_

_**Huh!!!**_

_**Aku salah mengidolakan orang yang jadi Pangeran Sekolah "Guru" ini!!**_

_**Padahal kalau dipikir, dia lumayan,**_

_**Tapi sikapnya sungguh menyebalkan!!!!

* * *

**_

**.**

Rukia menekan tombol Send di HP-nya. Dan tepat ketika muncul tulisan 'Pesan Terkirim'…

TRRRLLLLTTT..

"HAH? SIAPA SIH YANG NGE-MAIL DI SAAT GENTING KAYAK BEGINI!?" teriak Ichigo. Rukia sedikit kaget, namun ia berusaha menghilangkan dan melupakan pendapatnya sendiri. Ichigo baru menyadari sesuatu, kalau tadi, Rukia berteriak, "Aku akan melapor pada _Orange_ saja!". Itu berarti—

Tidak ada waktu untuk membahasnya!

CKKKKIIIITTTTT!!! Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat tujuan, Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama buru-buru keluar dan membanting pintu lalu segera berlari. Perawat mengatakan Kuchiki Byakuya ada di lantai 3 nomor 6. begitu tahu itu, tanpa basa-basi lagi mereka segera berlari.

Sebenarnya, ada yang sedikit mengganjal di hati Rukia, kenapa _Sensei_-nya itu begitu panik, padahal Byakuya bukanlah siapa-siapanya, hanya teman dan setahu Rukia, Ichigo Kurosaki merupakan mantan murid "kilat" kakaknya itu dalam hal dunia perkomputeran, menurut cerita Hisana-_nee_-nya. Tidak usah ditanya, Byakuya merupakan salah satu jenius perusahaan teknisi komputer yang siap mengeluarkan produk software baru. Apa karena _Nii-sama_ memang punya urusan di saat genting dengan Kurosaki di saat seperti ini ya? Atau Hisana-_nee_ yang menyuruhnya buru-buru ke sana untuk mengantar Rukia? Haaaahhh, seribu pikiran muncul di kepala Rukia, membuat ia pusing sendiri.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya heran, kenapa dari tadi _Orange_ belum membalas E-mailnya??

Masuk ke lantai tiga, Rukia menemukan Hisana-nee-nya lemas di kursi tunggu, matanya merah.

"Hi-hisana-_Nee-san_!!!" teriak Rukia segera menuju kakaknya itu. Hisana menyambutnya dengan tangisan dan senyuman.

"Hisana! Gimana suamimu?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Kritis," jawab Hisana singkat dengan serak sekali, entah berapa jam ia sudah menangis seperti itu.

Rukia dan Ichigo saling berpandangan, apa yang terjadi? Dan apa yang harus dilakukan?

.

* * *

***OoOoO***oOoOo***

.

* * *

_**Dear **__**Orange,**_

_**Hari ini Nii-sama belum sadar juga..**_

_**Sebenarnya menyenangkan menungguinya,**_

_**Tapi aku sedih karena Nii-sama belum bangun..**_

_**Orange**__** sudah tahu kan? Kalau Nii-sama kecelakaan?**_

_**Sekarang sudah malam..**_

_**Tapi dia belum bangun juga..**_

_**Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Nii-sama..**_

_**Orange**__**, balas e-mailku ya? Orange tidak marah dan bosan padaku kan?**_

_**Nee-san**__** sekarang sedang kembali ke rumah, mengambil baju Nii-sama dan aku sekarang ada bersama Kurosaki-Sensei "Strawberry" yang menyebalkan itu!! Dia sedang menunggu di luar saat ini…**_

_**Oia, ngomong-ngomong, tadi, waktu aku mengirim E-mail siang tadi, ketika layar sudah menunjukkan Pesan Terkirim kepada Orange, kenapa malah HP "Strawberry" itu yang berdering..**_

_**Mungkin hanya kebetulan ya? Tidak mungkin kan "Strawberry" itu sebaik Orange??**_

**

* * *

.**

_Send_, Rukia mengirimnya, berharap _Orange_ akan membalasnya. Paling tidak dengan kata-kata yang menyenangkannya seperti biasa. _Orange_ selalu baik hati seperti _Nee-san_ dan Ibu Ayahnya terdahulu, kata-katanya seperti nasihat yang selalu bisa ditimbang dengan baik. Itulah yang membuat _Orange_ begitu berharga bagi Rukia. Mampu membangkitkan kenangan yang menyenangkan tentang orang-orang itu.

**OoOoO~****~OoOoO**

"Keh, _strawberry_??" kata orang itu, tepat di depan ruangan itu, tersenyum kecil. Menghirup kopinya pelan-pelan. Memperhatikan HP-nya. Selagi laptop yang ia taruh di pahanya masih menyala.

"Itu bukanlah kebetulan," katanya lagi. Diikuti suara keypad yang ditekan. Ia memilih kata-kata yang benar-benar pas. Harus, agar bisa membuat gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

.

___...___

.

TRLLLLLTTT..

TLIP, Rukia memunculkan layar pesan di HP-nya.

_**

* * *

Rukia, maaf ya, tidak dibalas tadi..**_

_**Aku tidak mendengar ada E-mail masuk..**_

_**Iya, aku sudah tahu Byakuya masuk Rumah Sakit..**_

_**Aku sudah berkunjung lebih awal kok..**_

_**Jangan khawatir..**_

_**Nii-sama**__**-mu pasti akan cepat sadar. Aku yakin itu..**_

_**Yakinlah hal itu, selama kau bisa memahami dan meyakininya, aku yakin pasti akan ada keajaiban di baliknya..**_

_**Aku tidak bosan kok, malah aku senang bisa mengetahui keadaan Rukia meski hanya dari E-mail..**_

_**Kuro-**__**Sensei yang kau ceritakan itu?**_

_**Astaga astaga astaga, padahal awalnya kau nge-fans padanya kan?**_

_**Tidak apa, mungkin hanya karena panik tadi saja dia seperti itu. Aku yakin.**_

_**Wah, hebat ya, kau mengirim E-mail padaku, tapi HPnya yang berdering? Mungkin kebetulan, atau kenalannya? Aku rasa, Kuro-**__**Sensei ataupun aku tidak boleh dibanding-bandingkan. Ya? Manusia itu dimanapun sama kok..**_

* * *

.

Rukia tersenyum senang, tuh kan, _Orange_ memang benar-benar _care_, padanya. Ia ingin membalas, tapi tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Sudah semalam ini, tidak enak rasanya mengirim E-mail malam-malam begini. Takutnya _Orange_ sedang istirahat.

KLEP, pintu dibuka. Hisana masuk. Dengan tas besar.

"_Nee-san_?"

"Rukia? Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya lemas.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku khawatir pada _Nii-sama_," kata Rukia. Hisana tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti capek, dari tadi sore cuma menjagai Byakuya, kita gantian?"

"Baik," kata Rukia beranjak dari sisi kursi. Menuju keluar, Ruangan ICU itu terlalu kecil bagi mereka. Dan hanya ada boleh satu orang yang menjagai.

Rukia berjalan dengan gontai, tubuhnya lelah sekali, belum lagi tangannya yang terluka itu belum kering. Menghempaskan dirinya disamping orang berambut '_Orange'_ yang sedang mengutak-atik laptopnya itu.

"Hm?" Ichigo menoleh kepada salah satu muridnya itu. Lemas sekali kelihatannya, "Bagaimana _Nii-sama_-mu?"

"Belum sadar, tapi kritisnya sudah lewat."

"Begitu?"

"Begitulah," kata Rukia.

"Tanganmu itu kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi, mungkin aku sendirilah yang melukainya," kata Rukia.

"Siapa yang menolongmu?"

"Entah, yang kutahu, aku hanya bisa melihat samar-samar rambut _Orange_-nya. Kukira itu _Orange_," kata Rukia. Ichigo memandangnya dengan tatapan geli.

"Rambut _Orange_ kau bilang?" kata Ichigo memelintir rambutnya, geli. Rukia mendadak menyadari sesuatu hal.

"EH? TIDAK MUNGKIN KAU, 'KAN?" kata Rukia menyadarinya.

"Mana mungkin aku mau menyelamatkan _Midget_ macam kau," kata Ichigo.

"Huh! Kau _Sensei_ yang menyebalkan!!!" kata Rukia kesal. Dia memang salah mengidolakan orang.

"Kalau menyebalkan, kenapa kau masih ingin menerima pelajaranku, _Midget_?"

Tidak ada respon yang berarti. Ichigo yang sejak tadi berkutat di depan Laptopnya, merasakan kepala yang hangat bersender di bahunya.

"_Midget_?"

Terlihatlah Rukia yang tertidur kelelahan, mendengkur pelan. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Dasar _Midget_ ini. Rukia-_chan_, Rukia-_chan_," Ichigo geleng-geleng kepala, sambil meletakkan Laptopnya di kursi lain, dan menyelimuti Rukia dengan jasnya yang hangat.

"_Orange_.." igaunya.

"_Orange_-mu dari tadi ada disini bodoh," bisik Ichigo.

"_Orange_, tolong…"

Ichigo tersenyum kecil melihat gadis itu, "Aku akan selalu melindungimu," bisiknya pelan ke telinga gadis itu. Dia sendiri menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok belakang kursi, membiarkan gadis itu memakai bahunya sebagai sandaran.

.

_**Aku..**_

_**Akan selalu melindungimu..**_

.

**Tebeceee…

* * *

**

Hah! Akhirnya! Fitria is comeback! *sok inggris*. Nyiahaha.. Maap saya baru apdet. Dan maap banget kalo ada cerita yang sama. Saya udah lama banget gak update-update di Fandom ini, baca sih sering. Tapi di hape saya gak bisa ripyu.

Hn, saya masih bayang-bayang juga sama cerita selanjutnya, jadi tolong diripyu, plis. Saya usahain yang ini cepet diapdet.

Hn, Balasan ripyu :

Kurenai Yuuhi : Keren? Makasih banyak. Saya juga terimakasih. Orang menulis cerita untuk dibaca oleh pembaca, karena itu saya senang setelah sekian lama anda mau meripyu fic ini^^

Ichikawa Ami : Iya, maap saya lama, ini saya Update!

So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : Ini apdetnya^^

Lucia Jeevas : Yap! Orange itu Ichi. Hackernya, nanti bakal ketauan kok, anggak aja chapter sebelumnya dan yang ini itu prolog dan perkenalan dulu. Mungkin memulai klimaks di chapter depan^^

Jess-Kuchiki : Iya! Tapi Rukia nggak mati kok! *yaiyalah!* Already updated..

**Last,**

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Orange_…" igau Rukia pelan.

.

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu…" bisiknya ke telinga gadis itu.

.

_**I always here..**_

_**I'll always beside you..**_

_**Always supporting you..**_

_**Don't worry..**_

_**Because my Duty is 'Protect you'**_

_**I'm here, to taking care of you..**_

**.**

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Dengeki Daisy**

**Motomi Kyousuke**

**.**

**Bleach + Dengeki Daisy's Fanfict**

**By : ****Fitria –AlyssYouNightray-**

"**The Hacker I Love"**

**3****rd**** Folder**

"**Crying"**

**Warning :**

**OOC, abal, GJ, AU, dan yang nista-nista (?)**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.

* * *

**

**~OoOoOoOoO~**

.

Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya yang terasa begitu singkat. Ia ada di kursi yang sama. Namun ia tahu, hari telah berganti. Ia tidak peduli jikalau tidak sekolah hari ini, yang penting ia tahu keadaan Byakuya.

"Sudah bangun, kau?" Rukia mendengar suara makhluk berambut _Orange_ yang menyapanya entah dari mana, Rukia sendiri tidak memperhatikannya.

"Hmmh? Apa?" ucap Rukia pelan. Ia masih di ambang kesadaran.

"Bangun, dasar bodoh! Bahuku sakit sekali kau tiduri semalaman!"

"Bai— APA?" Rukia kaget dan berdiri sesegera mungkin, menyadari kalau dia tertidur di bahu makhluk _Orange_ menyebalkan itu, "AKU TIDUR DI BAHU MAKHLUK _ORANGE_ BERNAMA KUROSAKI ICHIGO?"

DBRAK!

"No-na yang di sana," seorang dokter yang berkuncir rapi keluar dengan senyum mengerikan, memberikan penekanan pada kata 'Nona', "Bisakah kau te-nang?"

Rukia merinding. Senyum, tetapi senyuman itu merupakan ancaman yang mengerikan.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Dokter!"

Dokter perempuan itu masih mengeluarkan 'Senyum' manisnya.

"Maafkan dia, Retsu-san, murid bodohku yang satu ini," Ichigo sekarang angkat bicara. Retsu Unohana, dokter itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali ke kamar yang tadinya ia banting pintunya.

Rukia masih gemetaran. Jika saja Ichigo tidak memegang bahunya, mungkin Rukia sudah pipis di celana.

"Midget, kau harus sekolah hari ini," ucap Ichigo. Mata cokelat musim gugurnya mengerling ke kristal violet milik Rukia yang bercahaya.

"Tapi—"

"Hisana ada di sini kok," ucap Ichigo. Sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak rela, namun pada akhirnya setelah perang batin sejenak, Rukia menyetujui usul tersebut.

"Tapi, aku harus mandi dulu. Dan hei, pakai apa aku pulangnya?"

"Kau pulang dengan Kurosaki," Hisana tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar pasien Byakuya.

"HIE?"

"Pokoknya kau harus sekolah!" ucap Hisana, "Mau jadi apa kalau kau tidak mau sekolah? Kasihan Byakuya-sama capek-capek membiayaimu!"

"Err.. Nee-san—"

"Tidak ada kata lain! Pulang dan sekolah!" Hisana lebih seperti mengusir anak durhaka ketimbang menyuruh seorang Kuchiki Rukia untuk pulang.

"Baik!" Rukia akhirnya –karena takut durhaka- pulang meski berat bersama si makhluk _Orange_ di sebelahnya.

"Aku permisi, Hisana."

"Ajaklah nanti Rukia kemari setelah pulang sekolah," bisik Hisana pada Ichigo, "Kau juga harus datang."

"Baik."

.

OoOoO***OoOoO

.

* * *

_**Dear **__**Orange,**_

_**Hariku sungguh menyenangkan.**_

_**Apa kau juga? Pagi ini aku harus pulang bersama Kuro-Sensei jelek ini!**_

_**Err! Nee-san menyebalkan, kok rela membuat adiknya yang imut (?) ini pulang bersama makhluk seperti Kurosaki?**_

_**Nii-sama, aku tidak tahu kabarnya. Tapi semoga baik-baik saja.**_

_**Aku sedih jika Nii-sama tidak ada. Nii-sama adalah orang yang paling baik selain Nee-san.**_

_**Mungkin saat pulang nanti, aku akan membawakan bunga kikyou kesukaan Nii-sama.

* * *

**_

_**.**_

Rukia mengirim E-Mail lagi pada _Orange_ di sela-sela perjalanan pulangnya bersama Ichigo. Mereka berdua tidak bicara apapun selama perjalanan itu. Rukia ingin bicara namun ia tidak tahu topik apa kira-kira yang cocok dengan perasaannya hari itu.

"Hei, Midget," Ichigo tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"HUH?"

"Pulang nanti, kau harus ikut bersamaku juga ke Rumah Sakit itu," ucap Ichigo.

"Kenapa harus bersamamu?"

"Karena Hisana yang meminta."

"Kenapa kau harus menuruti Nee-san?"

"Karena dia sahabat dekatku dan istri dari orang yang kuhormati."

"Lalu kenapa kau harus menghormati Nii-sama?"

"Itu karena Byakuya adalah guruku."

"Kenapa orang harus menghormati gurunya?"

"Karena guru adalah tempat mereka belajar."

"Kenapa aku harus menghormati guru semacam kau?"

"Karena kau adalah anak berandal yang menyebalkan dan tidak sopan!" ucap Ichigo dengan urat-urat menyembul di dahinya. Rukia malah senyam-senyum tanda bahaya.

"Dasar murid kurang ajar!" ucap Ichigo, "Heran kenapa Byakuya minta menjagamu dengan menyuruh Hacker sepertiku— ERR! Maksudku—"

_Gawat! Aku keceplosan!_ Ichigo panik.

"Eh?" Rukia kaget. Apa katanya? Hacker? Dia? Bukannya—

Ichigo diam. Dia keceplosan pada bocah satu ini. Payah. _Arrggh! Ichigo, bodoh! Kenapa kau bilang! Nanti bisa ketahuan!_ Ichigo merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Hacker? Apa maksudmu?"

"Panggil aku _Sensei_, aku guru yang harus kau hor—"

"Sepertimu? Kau Hacker? Bukannya yang menjagaku itu _Orange_?"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan—"

"Ada apa? Siapa?" ucap Rukia yang benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichigo, "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Tolong berhenti—"

"Tapi siapa Hacker itu? Maksudmu _Orange_ adalah Hack—"

"DIAM KAU MIDGET!"

Rukia mengelejit kaget. Matanya melebar mendengar teriakan marah sang _Sensei_. Pelipisnya ditetesi keringat dingin. Rasa takutnya kembali menguasai seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak.. Maafkan aku.. Bukan.. _Orange_.. Kurosaki.. _Sensei_.." Rukia mengeluarkan sungai kecil tak beralasan dari kristal Violet miliknya. Matanya menerawang kosong. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa begitu takut saat ini.

Ichigo mengatur nafasnya. Ia melihat gadis di jok sebelahnya menangis tanpa sebab.

"Err.. Maafkan aku. Berhentilah menangis."

Tapi seolah tersihir, Rukia tidak mendengar apapun. Ia tenggelam dalam ketakutannya sendiri.

CKIIIIITTTT!

Mobil berhenti, Kediaman Keluarga Kuchiki yang begitu besar. Tapi Ichigo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia menyadari kalau gadis yang kini ada di sebelahnya menangis seolah ditakuti oleh sesuatu.

"_Orange_… Tolong aku.. Tolong.. Maafkan aku.." gumam gadis Violet itu.

"Gadis ini," ucap Ichigo pelan. Meraih pundaknya.

Ichigo tahu kelemahan dan segala tentang gadis berambut gelap dan bermata Violet ini. Segalanya yang ia pelajari untuk membayar kebaikan Byakuya dan Hisana selama ini. Kebaikan untuk membayar semua dosanya. Segalanya, untuk melindungi gadis bermata Violet yang kini menangis.

"Ini aku, _Orange_," ucap Ichigo lirih ke telinga gadis yang matanya menerawang tidak jelas itu, "Kau dengar?"

Rukia benar-benar tidak sadar. Pribadinya yang lain menguasainya.

"O-_Orange_? Benarkah itu _Orange_? Aku takut! Aku takut!" Rukia memecahkan tangisnya. Matanya kosong, benar-benar tidak bercahaya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tenanglah. Aku, selalu di sini. Melindungimu."

Ichigo memeluknya. Perlahan, tangisan Rukia berhenti. Dan selama beberapa detik kemudian, gadis itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Ichigo menghela nafas lega.

"Kau tidak boleh tahu kalau aku adalah _Orange_, Rukia. Karena, aku telah berjanji pada Byakuya dan Hisana. Aku hanyalah orang jahat di dunia yang tidak kau kenal, dan untuk membalas dosaku, aku akan terus melindungimu."

"_Orange_…"

"Aku akan selalu melindungimu… Tak peduli apapun.. Aku akan terus melindungimu.."

.

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

"Hisana?" Ichigo menelepon gadis yang parasnya benar-benar menyerupai adiknya itu, "Rukia.. Kepribadiannya itu muncul kembali. Dia tidak sadarkan diri sekarang."

Terdengar suara desahan gelisah dari ujung telepon, "Err, Kurosaki. Rukia benar-benar tidak bangun?"

Ichigo hanya menghela nafas, "Iya."

"Baiklah, dia tidak usah sekolah. Aku mengerti. Tapi tolong jaga dia, _kumohon_," Hisana agak merendah di kata-kata terakhirnya. Nada gelisah terdengar jelas dari bibirnya.

"Baik," ucap Ichigo dengan agak tegang.

"Ichigo," kata Hisana lagi, "Lindungilah dia. Untuk membayar segala dosamu."

"Aku mengerti."

.

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

Gadis violet itu berjalan dengan gelisah. Apa yang ia cari? Entahlah, ia sendiri juga tak tahu dan tak mengerti. Siapa? Apa? Bagaimana? Kenapa dan kapan ia bisa berada di tempat penuh dengan guguran daun kering ini?

"_Orange_," lirihnya. Hanya itulah satu-satunya nama yang terpikir dalam benaknya saat ini. Hanya nama itulah yang bisa ia sebut.

Ia berlari.

Entah kenapa ia ingin terus berlari. Dan melihat sekeliling dengan gelisah. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada daun-daun kering yang berguguran seperti halnya saat musim gugur tiba.

"_Orange_," lirihnya lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih kuat. Dan nama itulah yang ia cari saat ini. Sosok yang selalu berkata bahwa akan melindungi dirinya.

Perlahan, langkahnya terhenti. Ketika ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri menatap sungai yang mengalir. Seseorang yang seolah begitu ia kenal. Seseorang yang begitu ia ingat dan ia cari.

_Benarkah ia __Orange?_

"_Orange_!" Rukia memanggilnya, namun orang itu tidak menoleh sedikitpun. Ia berlari mendekatinya.

Namun, apa benar orang ini _Orange_?

Rambut oranye-nya yang eksentrik. Dan mata cokelat musim gugur yang indah yang hanya sepintas ia bisa lihat. _Tidak mungkin dialah sang Orange_.

"Sia—"

"Dosaku sudah terlalu banyak," orang itu menangis, Rukia sadar, namun ia bisa hanya melihat sekilas, "Aku harus menebusnya pada kalian, Byakuya dan Hisana. Aku akan membayarnya dengan baik, hutang ini akan kubayar…"

"Siapa kau—" baru saja Rukia ingin berbicara, ruangannya langsung berganti dengan sebuah ruang kosong dengan dua komputer yang menyala dan lemari-lemari penuh dengan buku-buku dan kaset software dan berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan teknologi tingkat tinggi itu.

"Dimana ini?"

Dan ia melihat lagi. Ia melihat lagi sang pria. Pria yang sama.

"Khh.. Sistem ini. Jangan menyepelekan aku. Aku ini _cracker_ **(1)** yang luar biasa," ujarnya tersenyum sinis di handphone yang sudah disambungkan dengan komputer tersebut.

"Siapa aku?" ujarnya, Rukia seolah tidak mengenali orang ini. Ia hanya bisa melihat rambut oranye milik orang itu, dan tangannya yang lincah di atas keyboard dan mouse yang sejak tadi ia mainkan.

"Namaku," ucapnya, "_Orange._"

"Ap—"

.

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

"Oraangggeeee!" Rukia berteriak dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Jangan berisik, Midget."

Ia memandangi siapa si pemilik suara. Rambut _Orange_ yang nyentrik.

Dan ia sadar kalau saat ini dia ada di kamarnya yang berdekorasi kelinci-kelinci putih yang menurutnya imut itu. Ia hanya bisa terbengong-bengong tidak jelas. Sambil melihat burung-burung yang terbang di langit senja.

Eh? _Orange_? Apa dia yang ada di dalam mimpinya tadi?

"Kurosaki-_Sensei_?"

"Ada apa? Sekarang sudah sore. Lama sekali kau pingsan," ucap Ichigo.

"Pingsan? Kenapa aku bisa pingsan?"

"Err…" Ichigo tak tahu harus bicara seperti apa. Tidak mungkin ia memberitahukan yang sebenarnya, 'kan?

"Apa?"

"Kau berteriak tak jelas saat di mobil dan –err," Ichigo asal-asalan menyebutkan hal tersebut, "Dan kau menunjuk ke kaca spion dan bilang '_Ada midget jelek!_'"

"Hah?" Rukia tak sadar kalau ia sendirilah yang dimaksud oleh makhluk _Orange_ satu ini.

"Iya! Serius!" Ichigo dengan gamblangnya. Mukanya dibuat kalau sesungguhnya hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi.

"…" Rukia tak bicara apapun. Tapi anehnya ia mengangguk pelan. Oh, _gampangnya membodohi gadis ini_, pikir Ichigo lega.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini aku tidak sekolah! Astaga! Dan mana HP-ku? Apa ada _Orange_ membalas E-Mail-ku?" Rukia panik sendiri.

"Ini," Ichigo dengan gampangnya melempar HP dengan cassing berwarna Violet itu.

"Argh!" Rukia agak kesal, namun akhirnya dia membuka juga HP miliknya tersebut, "Ada _Orange_ membalas E-Mail-ku!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

_**

* * *

Hei-hei, Ruki-chan**_

_**Kenapa kau harus marah? Bukannya bersama orang lain itu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan?**_

_**Dan kenapa kau malah marah-marah? Bukannya itu hal yang baik untukmu?**_

_**Semoga Nii-sama-mu baik-baik saja ya. Aku tahu, bawakanlah bunga Kikyou untuknya. Pasti dia senang.**_

_**Dia pernah bilang, dia menyukai bunga Kikyou karena bunga itu memiliki warna yang sama dengan warna matamu dan kakakmu.**_

_**Semoga harimu terus menyenangkan, ya.

* * *

**_

_._

"Oi," Ichigo memanggilnya, "Sekarang, cepat kau mandi!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sekarang kau mau ke tempat kakakmu tidak?"

"Eh— kau benar, Strawberry," ucap Rukia.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Eh? Aku bilang kau 'Strawberry', itu benar, 'kan? Bweeek!" Rukia menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang begitu, aku akan memandikanmu, Midget!"

"HAH? AWAS KAU YAAA! _SENSEI_ MESUUUUM!" ucap Rukia kesal dan memerah. Ichigo tersenyum licik dan nakal.

"Makanya, mandilah cepat!"

"Baik," Rukia akhirnya mengalah, "Tapi hei, _Sensei_, apa sih yang sejak tadi kau mainkan?" tanya Rukia heran. Sejak tadi _Sensei_-nya itu memainkan sesuatu di tangannya, tapi dia tidak melihatnya terlalu jelas.

"Ini?" Ichigo menunjukkan sebuah benda –ehm- yang berbentuk segitiga dan berenda.

"UAPAAAAAAAA!" Rukia berteriak kencang dan—

PLAK!

"ITU CELANA DALAMKU! JANGAN MENGAMBILNYA SEMBARANGAAAAN!" Rukia benar-benar kalap, "KELUAR KAAUUU! _SENSEI_ STRAWBERRY JELEEK! DASAR MANIAAAAKKK!"

Dan akhirnya, dengan tendangan maut dari Rukia, Ichigo keluar dari kamar itu dengan damai sejahtera (?).

.

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

Gedung besar putih itu terlihat dari dalam mobil. Gadis midget itu terlihat tidak sabar. Di tangannya, buket bunga Kikyou terlihat jelas. Bunga berwarna ungu itu adalah kesukaan kakak iparnya. Dan disebelahnya saat ini, terlihatlah seonggok (?) makhluk berambut hasil kawin silang duren, jeruk dan strawberry *digampar*.

Tidak, dia tidak terlihat aneh. Justru terlihat unik mungkin. Mata musim gugur miliknya memancarkan cahaya yang berbeda saat mata itu terkena sinar matahari senja. Membias.

.

.

_**-Skip Time-**_

.

.

Rukia dan Ichigo masuk ke dalam kamar dimana seorang Byakuya Kuchiki –Direktur Tinggi perusahaan teknologi terkemuka- dirawat karena kecelakaan.

Mereka nelum mengetuk, namun pintu telah terbuka. Dan terlihatlah Hisana Kuchiki dengan senyuman yang manis. Parasnya yang lembut tidak jauh berbeda dengan adiknya.

"Nee-san," ucap Rukia, "Bagaimana keadaan Nii-sama?"

"Baik-baik saja kok."

"Benarkah?"  
"Iya," ucap Hisana, meski nadanya menunjukkan keragu-raguan. Hisana memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada Ichigo. Dan pria musim gugur itu segera tanggap apa yang dimaksud oleh wanita di depannya.

"Midget," ucap Ichigo.

"Jangan panggil aku Midget. Aku Rukia Kuchiki."

"Terserah kau deh!" kata Ichigo agak kesal, "Sepertinya persediaan minuman dan makanan di sini habis. Sebaiknya kau beli di mini market yang tidak jauh dari sini."

"Yah, baiklah," ujarnya. Entah kenapa ia menurut saja.

Dan saat Rukia keluar dari tempat itu. Pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

.

**OoOoO***OoOoO**

.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," ucap Hisana, "Jagalah Rukia."

"Baik," Ichigo hanya menunduk.

"Kurosaki," kali ini Byakuya yang masih di tempat tidurlah yang bicara, "Kau harus menebus semua dosamu."

Bau obat dan suara jatuhnya tetes-tetes infus sama sekali tidak mengurangi keseriusan orang-orang di dalam ruangan yang agak pengap itu.

"Baiklah."

"Pakailah nama _Orange_ untuknya. Selalu di belakang. Dan jangan sampai Rukia tahu."

"Ini adalah hukuman untukmu," ujar Byakuya lagi.

"Aku.. akan menebus dosaku," ujar Ichigo, entah sejak kapan, bulir-bulir air mata jatuh di pipinya.

"Dan saat memakai nama itu, ingatlah segala dosa-dosamu, yang kau lakukan sejak memakai nama itu…"

.

_**-Tebeceeee-

* * *

**_

**.**

Yey! Chappie tiga! Terbit! Yahaaa!

Bagi yang ngerasa pernah ngebaca komik yang kayak begini, ingatlah Electric Daisy/Dengeki Daisy yang sudah saia tulis disclaimnya di atas. Maap kalo mirip komiknya, karena inspirasinya adalah dari sana. Disini Ichigo dan beberapa juga tampak agak OOC, tapi udah saia warning kan?

Hoho.. Jadi saia gak mau ada Flame karena mirip-nya ato karena OOC-nya ya.

.

Okeh, Balesan Ripyu..

**Ichikawa Ami** : Iya, emang Rukia enak banget saat itu. tapi ada pula saatnya dia merana karena 'Orange' tak ada di sisinya. Ini apdet, senpai!^^

**fi-kun31** : Bloody? Gak terlalu ah. Saia kuya? Uya dong! *digampar*

**Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki** : Hackernya? Mungkin dari chapter ini atau chapter depan pasti ketahuan^^

**girlinlightblue** : Keren? Makasih banyaak! Iya, benar, ada kemiripan. Kayak 'Kurosaki'-nya itu. dan kakaknya Teru yang misterius (saia pikir kayak Byakuya). Makasih banyak, Senpai!

**So-Chand 'Luph**** pLend'** : Iya, Orange-nya emang Ichi. Ini apdetnya!^^

**-killuMika 623-** : Suka? Makasih banyak! Idenya sama sekali nggak ada dari I'm Here. Saia terfokus cuma di Dengeki Daisy/Electric Daisy. Kalau sempet bakal saia ripyu^^ Apdet!

**Larrend – Shaolinfon Hiyori9****8** : Rukia udah punya firasat kalo dia bakal tahu siapa itu si Orange, cuman masih meraba-raba *?*

'**Ruki-chan' pipy** : Nggak papa baru Ripyu, senpai. Iya, mulai chapter-chapter ini saya akan coba tambah IchiRuki-nya^^

**Zheone Quin** : Seru? Makasih. Iya, ini apdetnya, Senpai. Kira-kira udah masuk belum Romance-nya? Nanti saia tambah lagi deh^^

**Sacchan Linda Shirayuki** : Haha, gregetan? Iya, saia sering kok main ke fandom ini. Ini apdetnya!^^

.

**_OoO_**

(1) Cracker : Criminal-Hacker. Jadi Hacker yang menggunakan kemampuan mereka untuk berbuat kriminal dan kejahatan di dunia maya. Seperti menjual data pribadi orang lain, menghack situs Negara untuk tujuan pribadi/organisasi, etc.

.

Ah~ Mungkin ini apdet saia sebelum Ulum tiba. Tapi itu MUNGKIN, karena saia bisa jadi nakal dan apdet ditengah-tengah waktu yang harusnya saia gunakan untuk belajar.. XDD

.

**So, Mind to Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa kau merasa berat, Kurosaki? Karena itulah aku memintanya padamu…"

.

.

.

* * *

**Bleach**

**Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Dengeki Daisy**

**Motomi Kyousuke-**_**Sensei**_

**.**

**Bleach + Dengeki Daisy FanFict**

"**The Hacker I Love"**

**4****th**** Folder : Secrets**

**F. Alyss**** Regnard. YN**

**.**

**Warning**

**AU, OOC, Abal, Gaje, diksi maksa, dan semua yang nista-nista -?-**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**_OoO_

* * *

**

.

.

_Hujan ternyata datang…_

.

.

Gadis berambut hitam itu tersedu-sedu di bawah makam yang terus dihujani mata air dari langit. Tidak jauh berbeda, bahkan yang mana air mata dan yang mana air bening dari langit itu sama sekali tak bisa dibedakan. Tidak bisa.

Yang berbeda hanyalah darimana kedua aliran sungai itu berasal. Yang satu, jauh dari gapaian tangan, dan yang satu bisa kau gapai, kau lihat dan kau tatapi dengan miris. Keduanya tak bisa kau hentikan begitu saja. Mereka hanya akan berhenti, disaat kau benar-benar mengharapkannya— tidak, mungkin juga jikalau kau bisa membuat mereka tersenyum.

_Ah. Tersenyum_.

Kata-kata yang begitu tabu untuk saat ini.

Mata violetnya, mulai agak merah. Sungguh, ia ingin menghentikan tangis ini, tapi tak bisa.

Dibelakangnya, dua orang berdiri. Seorang wanita—kakaknya yang berparas menawan— tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya, dan seorang pria berambut jingga. Si pria memayungi gadis itu. Membiarkan dirinya sendiri tersiram hujan. Tak peduli. Dari tatapannya-pun terlihat luka yang dalam. Ia tak terlihat menangis, tapi ia prihatin. Dengan kadar yang mungkin bisa membuatmu merasa tersayat-sayat. Ia tak akan menangis. _Karena hujan telah menggantikan air matanya_.

Wanita di sebelahnya, hanya terdiam dan sesekali gemetar. Entah kenapa, melihat ini, begitu miris. Tak menyenangkan. Suaminya— yang kini ada di dalam tanah merah itu, tak akan kembali meski diharapkan sampai ia meratap dan melukai dirinya sendiri. Sungguh, ia paham, ia mengerti, karena ini sudah ditanggungnya dua kali. Orang tua dan suami. Mereka meninggalkan ia dan adiknya begitu cepat.

Rukia— gadis itu benar-benar merasa sangat kehilangan. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang saat itu ia tangisi makamnya adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh dalam hidupnya, dan hidup _Nee-san_-nya. Ia berfikir, tentang bagaimana cara orang itu menghampiri hidup mereka, dan kenapa mereka begitu menerimanya.

"_Nii-sama_," isak Rukia, "Terima kasih atas selama ini,_ Nii-sama._"

Hisana— kakak Rukia yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang gadis itu, terdiam. Hisana tidak ingin menangis di depan adiknya, biarlah, ada saatnya nanti ia menangis sendiri. Merajuk di dalam kamarnya. Menenangkan diri.

"Terima kasih, Byakuya_-sama_," ujar Hisana dengan suara bergetar.

"_Nii-sama, Nii-sama_," Rukia bergetar hebat. Hisana tahu, Byakuya adalah orang pertama yang bisa menjadi figur ayah bagi gadis itu. Byakuya-lah, satu-satunya orang yang bisa memberikan kekuatan meski secara tidak langsung, lewat sorot dingin matanya.

Hujan turun dengan _slow_, namun tidak mengurangi kadar kederasannya. Perlahan-lahan turun membasahi bumi Karakura.

Rukia mengingat. Mengingat semua yang telah Byakuya lakukan pada hidupnya dan hidup kakaknya. Bagaimana pria itu, mengubah segalanya.

.

.

.

_OoO_

.

.

_**[Flashback]**_

.

.

"Nii-sama! Jangan bilang kalau Nii-sama akan mati!" Rukia bergetar hebat. Byakuya hanya mengelus-elus kepala adik Iparnya itu dalam diam.

"Ada _Orange_ yang akan menjagamu kok," ujar Byakuya kalem.

"_Orange_ itu siapa sebenarnya? Aku hanya mengenalnya lewat E-Mail. Aku tidak tahu siapa dia, wajahnya. Mana mungkin dia bisa menjadi pengganti Nii-sama!" Rukia menangis lagi.

"Tenanglah," ucap Byakuya lagi.

"Tidak. Aku hanya butuh Nii-sama yang mendampingi Nee-san. Jangan seperti ini."

"Aku sangat mempercayai _Orange_," ujar Byakuya, "Dia berjanji untuk melindungimu, terus menerus."

"Tapi," Rukia meremas-remas tangan Byakuya. Byakuya menyambutnya hangat.

"Aku tahu kau ingin menangis, Rukia, tapi percayalah, semuanya tergantung padamu. Terserah kau percaya atau tidak padanya, tapi dialah _Orange_. Yang akan melindungimu," Byakuya menatap Rukia dengan matanya yang gelap itu. Pandangan yang berbeda. Sungguh berbeda dari biasanya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Membelai kepala gadis kecil itu.

"Percayalah, semua itu dari dasar hatimu."

Tik.. Tik..

Hujan turun. Lagi-lagi. Rukia hanya memandanginya tanpa rasa ingin tahu. Ia menunggu dan mengatupkan lengannnya erat-erat. Kakaknya saat ini sedang bicara dengan _Sensei_ dan kakaknya. Mendadak pria berambut hitam itu kritis. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan gadis violet ini semakin tidak nyaman. Ia hanya mengucapkan sandi-sandi keperihan yang tak jelas dari bibirnya. Berdoa.

Dan mungkin, itulah doa yang diucapkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh, sampai saat ini.

Perlahan, pintu ruangan dibuka. Seorang pria yang memiliki bebatuan musim gugur di dalam matanya itu keluar dari tempat itu. Atmosfir yang tadinya tegang, kini semakin tegang. Pria itu memandang kedua kristal _amethyst_ milik orang di depannya. Bebatuan dan kristal, sungguh jauh berbeda. Ia terhanyut, rasanya berat membiarkan kedua kristal itu menganak sungai lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, ia memang tak punya pilihan lain.

Di lain pihak, Rukia hanya bisa menatap penuh harap pada pria jingga itu. Berharap ia akan mendatangkan kabar baik. Tapi, Rukia menangkap keputusasaan dalam mata kecoklatan musim gugur itu.

"Katakan padaku," ujar si pemilik bola mata indah itu. Mengintrogasi—tidak juga, karena sejujurnya dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia tunjukkan. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia siap mendengar apa yang dikhawatirkannya, saat itu.

Pria itu terdiam. Atmosfir di dalam ruangan itu tak berganti. Pembicaraan yang sia-sia itu tak bisa memberikan harapan yang berarti— atau paling tidak, membuat atmosfir di ruangan itu berganti.

"Midge—"

"Katakan," ujar Rukia dengan untaian harapan yang nyaris putus.

"Rukia," ujar pria nyentrik itu dengan tatapan membatu, rasa bersalah.

Entah kenapa, gadis itu bergetar hebat. Ia seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh orang di depannya. Tapi, ia belum siap. Belum siap menerima apapun. Menerima apa yang akan diberikan oleh Tuhan melalui pertanda rintikkan hujan.

Memberitahu pada orang yang saat ini menunggu di depan ruangan, "Kakakmu, Byakuya-san, _meninggal_."

Matanya membulat lebar-lebar.

"Jangan bohong!" Rukia berdiri mengguncang kedua lengan pria itu— Ichigo. Ini tidak sesuai harapannya. Tidak mungkin. Tidak sedikitpun!

.

_Tidak.._

_Tidak mungkin_

_Tidak mungkin!_

.

"Tolong, _Sensei_! Jangan bohong! Kau pasti bercanda, 'kan? Kau pasti cuma—"

"Aku tidak bohong," potongnya cepat meski berat.

Lutut gadis itu melemas. Dugaannya tepat, meski tak ia mengharap.

"Tidak— _NII-SAMA_!"

.

.

_Dan hujan akan terus turun, mengantar kepergianmu…_

.

.

_**[End Flashback]**_

_OoO_

.

.

_Hujan terus turun sampai saat ini.._

.

.

Byakuya benar-benar meninggalkan mereka. Hisana hanya bisa menguatkan hatinya. Dua kali ia kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai.

Hujan masih turun dengan _slow_. Tapi angin sangat kencang saat ini. Efek cuaca yang cepat sekali berubah ini membuat pria itu menggigil.

Pria jingga itu merangkul Rukia. Rambutnya yang cukup—_nyentrik_ itu sudah begitu basah. Tentu saja terkena air hujan, meski pada dasarnya ia tidak peduli, sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia benar-benar merasakan kalau tubuh gadis yang dirangkulnya itu gemetar hebat tidak karuan.

"Sekarang _Nii-sama_, jangan sampai _Orange_—"

DEG..

.

"_**Justru karena itulah, aku meminta hal ini padamu."**_

.

Pria itu berdiri. Buruk. Suara itu bergaung di kepalanya. Bagus. Sekarang dia benar-benar merasa bodoh. Ia benci dengan nama itu. Nama belakang panggungnya. Untuk membayar semua dosa-dosanya. Nama yang menjadi awal, juga –mungkin- akhir dari semuanya.

Hisana menyadari hal buruk yang terjadi. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan adiknya dalam diam.

"_Orange_,"

_Orange__.. Orange.._

_Jangan pergi.. Kumohon_

Kali ini, ucapan Rukia jauh berbeda dibanding sebelumnya. Benar-benar jauh berbeda. Mata violetnya hanya menerawang. Menerawang jauh. Ia menoleh kepada kakaknya dan pria _Orange_ itu, cahaya-nya tidak terlihat lagi. Bukannya tidak terlihat, tetapi— _tenggelam_.

Mata Hisana membulat lebar melihat adiknya.

"Gawat," Hisana setengah berteriak, "Kurosaki!"

Ichigo tersentak. Lamunan dan pikirannya buyar seketika. Segera menatap ke gadis violet itu.

"_Orange_," Rukia seperti mengigau, matanya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan sesuatu yang panas dari pelupuknya, "_Orange_."

"Merepotkan."

Ichigo– Pria jingga itu segera mendekati Rukia. Refleks saja ia melakukannya. Karena sudah terbiasa.

Ia hanya berusaha tersenyum lembut pada gadis itu, meski gadis itu akan mengenalinya sebagai _Orange_. Bukan Kurosaki Ichigo. Hanya sebagai _Orange_.

Ia memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Mendekapnya erat.

"Maafkan aku tidak datang di hari ini, Rukia. Dan saat aku datang ternyata telah terlambat," ujarnya, "Tapi, tenang saja. Aku— ada disini."

.

.

"_Apakah kau merasa berat__, Kurosaki?"_ suara _baritone_ itu menggaung di dalam kepala Ichigo.

.

.

"_Orange_.. Ma—af—" Rukia mengucapkan kata-katanya. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih tenang.

Matanya menutup. Ia kehilangan kesadarannya lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kuro—saki?" Hisana keheranan melihat pria itu hanya menunduk sedari tadi, setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata pada Rukia dan tersenyum kecil, lembut.

.

.

"_Karena itu—"_

.

.

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya. Mata musim gugurnya mengeluarkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diduga. Dari pelupuk mata, jatuh begitu saja. Sungai bening. Yang tidak terlalu deras. Berbaur dengan air hujan. Menganak sungai.

"Aku berjanji. Aku akan selalu melindungi anak ini. Tapi, jangan buat aku merasa lebih berat daripada ini lagi."

Hisana hanya menatapnya sendu.

"_Ini, untuk membalas dosa-dosaku."_

.

.

"—_**Aku memintanya padamu…"**_

.

.

.

_OoO_

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya, _Orange_?" tanya seorang pria pirang di sebuah kedai padanya.

"Entah," jawab Ichigo malas.

"Heihei, kau sudah berjanji, 'kan?"

"Oke, memang. Memang. Tapi kau tidak tahu sih, betapa berat bebanku saat ini, Urahara!"

Pria yang disapa Urahara itu nyengir.

"Dasar cowok banyak pikiran."

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu— dasar cowok banyak pikiran _mesum_."

"HEI!"

"Cowok _mesum pedofil._"

"WOI!"

"Cowok pengidap _Lolita Complex_ (*)!"

"Khh, kau—"

"Tidak mau?" tanya Urahara lagi, "Kalau begitu, _dasar cowok mesum hacker jahat_."

Mata Ichigo terbelalak.

"HENTIKAN!" Ichigo menggebrak meja. Membuat beberapa piring bergetar.

Urahara hanya menyeringai sinis.

"Tuh, 'kan? Kau memang _Orange_ si _cracker_, 'kan?"

Ichigo menunduk, meremas kepalanya. Nyeri. Nama itu membangkitkan hal buruk. Dia benci. Benci. Benci. Benci pada nama itu.

"Diamlah."

"Kau tidak berubah,_ Tuan Cracker_."

"Diam kau, _Master_. Atau kau—"

"Kau yang harusnya diam," ujar Urahara pelan, "Berhentilah berlari dari kenyataan, _Orange_."

"Sialan, kau, _pak tua_."

.

.

_OoO_

.

.

"Yoo! Pagi, Rukia!" teriak Matsumoto. Rukia tidak merespon apapun. Matanya agak merah.

"RANGIKU!" Momo memperingatkan dengan wajah khawatir. Matsumoto tersentak, ia baru sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Baru pagi begini di sekolah, ia sudah melakukan kesalahan yang bisa berakibat fatal.

"_Go-gomen_, Rukia— maksudku—"

Rukia menoleh. Senyum tipis menyedihkan. Buruk. Ia terlalu buruk untuk bersandiwara saat ini.

"Tidak. Haha. Tidak apa-apa. Apa sih?"

"Ru—kia?" Matsumoto benar-benar merasa bersalah, "Ma—"

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Rukia masih tersenyum— _berpura-pura_.

"Kau tidak berbohong, 'kan?" Renji yang memperhatikan sedari tadi. Ia tahu tentang Byakuya dan ia tahu pasti gadis bermata Violet itu saat ini masih merasa sedih.

"Tentu saja tidak," ujar Rukia tersenyum palsu, menggeleng. Hitsugaya memandangi gadis ini dengan teliti.

"Kau—"

"Berhenti bertanya tentang itu," Rukia beralih mendingin.

"Tapi—"

"KUBILANG BERHENTI!" ia berteriak. Seluruh teman-temannya hanya bisa diam.

Setelah itu, Rukia menarik nafasnya. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali. Dan dia berjalan menuju tempatnya dengan wajah— err, sulit melukiskannya dengan kata-kata.

DRET. Pintu kelas terbuka. Semua orang mengalihkan pandangan ke sana.

"Ku-Kurosaki-_Sensei_?"

Ichigo mengerlingkan pandangannya keseliling dan menangkap bayangan Rukia dalam mata cokelat musim gugurnya.

"Hn, tidak, aku hanya mendengar sesuatu yang— agak berisik."

"Maaf," ujar Inoue. Diikuti teman-teman yang lainnya.

Ichigo tersenyum, membuat beberapa _fangirl_nya mimisan dengan cepat, "Tidak apa."

Ichigo hendak keluar, namun secepat kilat ia menoleh lagi ke dalam.

"Err— Kuchiki. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, kau bisa ke ruanganku nanti."

"Ba-baik, _Sensei_."

"Nah, maaf mengganggu."

DRET. Pintu tertutup. Dan sejenak kemudian—

"GYAAA! _I LOVE YOU_, KUROSAKI-_SENSEI_!" teriak para _fangirl_ fanatik si guru _Orange complex_ itu. Membuat Rukia, Renji, Hitsugaya, dan beberapa orang 'normal' lainnya menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

"Tuhan," ujar Hitsugaya pelan sekali, "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka menyukai _mikan-Sensei_ itu."

Namun sepelan apapun, ternyata, FG Ichigo punya telinga yang tajam.

"APA? HITSUGAYA-KUN BILANG APA TADI?"

"T-tidak," Hitsugaya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria.

"Jangan bohong~" kata mereka dengan horror.

"T-ti—"

DRAP DRAP DRAP!

Baru saja Hitsugaya meratapi nasibnya, tiba-tiba, terdengarlah rentetan suara derap kaki yang cepat dan banyak.

"JANGAN DEKATI _OUR LOVELY BUNNY SWEETY COOLIE (?) HITSUGAYA-KUN_," segerombol cewek muncul di hadapan Hitsugaya dan berkoor dengan horror. Sama horrornya dengan para Ichigo FG.

"What? Siapa yang mau dekat? Kami hanya mau pertanggungjawaban atas kata-kata Hitsugaya kok! Lagipula, KUROSAKI-_SENSEI_ ITU LEBIH _COOL_ DAN _SWEETY_!" jawab salah seorang dari Ichigo _Fangirl_.

"Hei! Dalam peraturan manapun, Hitsugaya-kun lebih keren!"

"Kurosaki-_Sensei_!"

"…"

Dan hanya Tuhanlah yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Orang-orang 'normal' di kelas itu hanya bisa ber-_sweatdrop_ ria dan berharap akan ada yang bisa menghentikan perseteruan antar FG itu.

.

KRIIING! Bel masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi. Semua yang mendengar langsung berlari menuju meja dan kelasnya, takut digorok sama guru-guru. Dan bersyukurlah mereka (baca : Hitsugaya, dkk) karena Tuhan menyelamatkan mereka dari perseteruan FG melalui bel masuk.

Benar saja baru saja bel itu berbunyi, masuklah seseorang ke dalam kelas yang 'heboh' itu.

Tap Tap Tap. Langkah cepat orang itu membuat siapapun terkesima.

"Si-siapa itu?" tanya Rangiku berbisik pada Hinamori, "Kurasa tak ada guru yang seperti dia di sekolah kita."

"Entahlah."

Orang itu— seorang wanita dewasa yang cukup anggun, tersenyum pada mereka.

"Maaf, tolong tenang.. Perkenalkan, aku guru baru, wali kelas di kelas ini. Salam kenal. Namaku—"

.

.

_OoO_

.

.

"Ah, pulpen murahan," ujar Ichigo sambil mengetukkan pulpennya ke meja, berharap tinta pulpen itu akan keluar. Pulpen macet itu harusnya bisa berguna saat ia mengoreksi tugas murid-muridnya saat ini. Ia menghela nafas, menghirup kopinya.

TRRLLLT! Handphone pria jingga itu tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia melepaskan kabel USB-nya –yang sedari tadi memang digunakan sebagai modem—dan mengangkat telepon tersebut.

"_Halo, Kurosaki? Ingat aku? Aku sudah di sekolah ini lho!"_

"Siapa ini?" Ichigo masih menghirup kopinya.

"Wah, kau lupa ya? Dasar pikun, aku 'kan teman kerjamu. Dasar orang yang isi kepalanya mesum semua."

"He?" Ichigo membayangkan siapakah si pemilik suara. Mendadak matanya membulat lebar-lebar, "Kau! KOK—"

"Ingat juga. Aku akan membantumu kok."

BYUUR! Ichigo menyemburkan kopi dari mulutnya, "AP— KOK KAU BISA ADA DISINI?" ia masih _shock_.

"Ini 'kan juga perintah dari _Master._ Kau lupa?"

"Astaga," Ichigo frustasi, "Apa gunanya sih?"

"'Kan sudah kubilang, aku datang untuk membantumu," ujar suara itu, "_Orange_."

Wajah Ichigo mengeras ketika mendengar kata itu.

"Ah, maksudku, Tuan _Agent Orange_."

.

.

* * *

_**_Tebeceee_

* * *

**_

.

.

**A/N ** : Waks! Apaan nih, gaje abis. Diksi lebay pula. Astajim. =="

Udah gitu gak ada hints IchiRuki-nya lagi. Hh.. Tapi dari sinilah kita akan menguak, siapakah Ichigo yang sebenarnya, _Orange_, dan hubungannya dengan Rukia. Begitulah ya.. Hehe.

Kata-kata : "**Apa kau merasa berat, Kurosaki? Karena itulah aku memintanya padamu**." Itu diambil dari komik aslinya, soalnya ini saling berhubungan juga XDD

Ada yang bisa nebak siapa si guru dan yang nelepon Ichigo? Keduanya sama lho! Dan orang itu juga akan memegang peran penting, sebagai rekan kerja Ichigo DULU. Urahara juga lho.

Ah, balesan Ripyu..

**Ichikawa Ami** : Hehe, Ichi emang agak dudul *plak* Ini apdet..

Yanz ichiruki-chan : Iya, disini Ichi itu Hacker. Dosanya? Itu akan kita raba-raba di chapter selanjutnya.. Ini apdetnya^^

Rukia Kuchiki Kurosaki : Bingung? Aduh, maap. Sebenarnya bukan dosa sama keluarga Kuchiki. Tpi dosa sama— ada deh.. Hehe. Apdet inih..

girlinlightblue : Hehe. Iya, emang sih, kesannya juga jahat. Daleman itu, mungkin sudah takdirnya Ichigo mesum dikit disini XD *digaplok*.. bukan, Riko disini akan berbeda lagi.. Kepribadian ganda itu bakal muncul kalo Rukia ketakutan atau merasa tersudut gitu..

sarsaraway20 : Kita liat di chapter ini ya^^

Yuki-ssme : untuk sekarang dia mungkin belom terlalu suka. Kita liat saja nanti XDD Menarik? *terbang*

Ruki Yagami : Hehe, dia agak mesum disini. Ini apdet^^'

So-Chand 'Luph pLend' : Hoho. Kalau kamu pernah liat, coba aja baca. Seru n sweet banget loh! Ini apdet..

Ciel L. Chisai ; Ketawa? Hehe. Ini apdetnya. Iya, dulunya dia jahat..

Mika Zaoldyeck-623 : Dosa Ichi belum bisa diungkap nih. Nanti deh yaa..~ Iyap, kan Kikyou itu bunga kesukaan Byakkun^^

fi-kun31 : miss me, dearly?

Violeta-Haru : Haru-san, yoroshiku juga! Keren? Aduh, makasih.. Wah, saya juga kurang tahu. Tp yang saya dapet sih dari wiki gak jauh beda…

.

.

.

.

Nahnah, segitu aja deh dulu. Updetannya kita tunggu bersama –geplak-

.

.

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
